Mi secreto
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Te conquistare a base de esfuerzo.  Yaoi, algo AU


Los personajes son creación original de Masashi Kishimoto

Recomendación escuchar la canción: El secreto. Autor: Gloria Trevi

Siiii de nuevo con ustedes y con un one shot de una de mis parejas favoritas, siguen sin explicarme por que siempre Sai y Gaara, como no lo entiendo y no me gusta, les dejo un Gaara/Lee, es paralelo a **No tengo tiempo**, no es necesario que lo lean – aunque me encantaría-.

**Mi secreto.**

**Por Tlacuilo.**

¿¡Que pasaba con ese acosador pelinegro? no se daba cuenta que él era el temido Kasekage de Tsuna, el que podría destrozarlo con el _Ataúd de arena_, y sin embargo ahí estaba ese chico, no sabia si llamarlo, audaz o estúpido, Gaara se inclinaba por esta ultima; ¿por que, que esperaba conseguir con esos contoneos descarados, guiños de ojos y lamidas de labios? Ambos hombres y el con una posible novia de guardia personal.

Lee por su parte saco el valor y se aventó al precipicio antes de darse real cuenta del peligro, de cabeza y sin mirar atrás se lanzo a la conquista de ese peligroso objetivo, pero si los desafíos era lo que les daba a vida a los shinobis y el era un experto en los retos mas difíciles, y no, no se detendría hasta tener a pelirrojo… en su cama. Las chicas de su generación, cuando se dieron cuenta de sus intenciones, lo alentaron; en cambio los chicos le pidieron que rogara por clemencia y corriera por su vida.

_**00000000000000000000**_

Los hermanos del Kazekage fueron junto con su guardia personal –incluida esa chica Matzuri- acompañando a su Kasekage a una reunión matutina. ¡Ah pero el apoyo de las kunoichis no se había limitado a darle palmaditas! ¡No!, digamos que una emboscada en una de las callejuelas y la desaparición de Temari, Kankuro y los guardias, fue sospechosamente el mismo día que Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Tenten se reunieron para ir de compras, ¡pura coincidencia! Que fueran las que los rescataran… mucho tiempo después, fue ¿suerte?

Un asombrado Gaara cerro los ojos y busco el chacra de sus acompañantes, sintió un rastro cuando una figuro le cerro el paso, Lee lo veía con esa sonrisa luminosa de siempre.

_ ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo Kasekage sama?

_… No yo me hare cargo.

_ No debería de andar solo por la aldea.

_ No necesito quien me defienda.

_ ¡Oh no! lo decía por mera cortesía, ¿Que dirá de nosotros? ¿De nuestra hospitalidad?

El moreno se acerco al oído del pelirrojo, que no supo reaccionar -no acostumbrado a que invadieran su espacio personal- y le susurro.

_ No queremos que esta joya del desierto se pierda en la aldea.

Fue memorable esa ocasión, no todos los días se ve corriendo despavorido al Kasekage, como si un ejército de Akatsukis lo persiguieran -si se hubiese detenido para voltear a ver la imagen de un Lee mas rojo que un semáforo en alto-, se pudo evitar ese vergonzoso incidente.

_**0000000000000000000**_

Esa noche y después de que Tsunade tenia preparadas las disculpas para Gaara, al llegar a la casa donde el pelirrojo se hospedaba, este lo recibió con toda la serenidad que lo caracterizaba, la rubia necesito de todo su auto control para no reírse al recordar que ella también lo había visto en franca huida.

_ No se de que incidente me habla, yo mismo mande a mi guardia a buscar… algo que necesitaba y después opte por ejercitarme un poco, usted sabe siendo Kages no tenemos mucho tiempo para regresar a los entrenamientos.

_ ¡Eh! si eso creo, bueno entonces me despido y disculpa mi confusión.

La rubia dejo la casa, y el pelirrojo se negó dar cualquier explicación a sus hermanos, Mitzuri se acerco para hacer guardia en la puerta de su dormitorio pero Gaara se negó, no necesitaba esa clase de distracciones, pues con solo ver a la chica se revolucionaban sus hormonas o antes… ¿lo hacían? El recuerdo de esos labios cerca de su oído y el aliento cálido que manaban, eso fue lo que lo hizo correr ¡el no se excitaba por un simple roce! ¡Menos por el de un hombre!... Aunque de que el acosador tenía un apetecible cuerpo no lo ponía en duda.

000000000000000000000000

En la casa de los Hyugas, recargado en la puerta de la sala Neji se masajeaba las sienes, entendía que la vida de ninja siempre estaba en peligro; pero de eso a buscar distracción como la de esas chicas –incluida su novia- ayudando a Lee; era una diferencia enorme, su alivio era que el que recibía en esos momentos todos los regaños era Lee y no el.

_ ¡No puede ser Lee…

_ ¡¿Sabes lo que nos costo distraer a los ninjas de Suna?

_ ¡No me interrumpas mientras habla frentona!

_ ¡Cállense las dos! – gritaba Tenten.

Neji opto por dejar la invitación a su novia -de tomar un café-, para otro día no fuera que la ira de las chicas lo eligiera como nuevo objetivo. Las discusiones e insultos se habían redirigido a las aptitudes de celestinas de cada una de las kunoichis, la tímida Hinata hablo despacio y tranquilamente.

_ Dejemos que Lee nos explique –las otras tres asintieron con renuencia.

_ Pu… pues… yo, Gaara sama salió… corriendo sin darme tiempo de besarlo… ¡Yo creo que tenía ganas de ejercitarse y escogió ese momento!

Las chicas suspiraron derrotadas; ellas le enseñaron todo lo que sabían de seducción, pero su forma de ser nunca cambiaria.

0000000000000000000000

Mitzuri por su parte admiraba demasiado al Kasekage, para pedirle explicaciones acerca de la mentira, que le dijo a la Hokage; pero si, era una duda que le corroía, una figura rubia se aproximaba a la casa, Naruto en una insólita ocasión ofrecería su apoyo y consejo… o eso le dijo Itachi- cuando lo obligo a visitar al Sabaku. El rubio entro como pedro por su casa directo a la habitación de su amigo, el pelirrojo al reconocer el chakra del zorro lo espero de pie cerca de la ventana.

_ Hola Gaara

_ …

_ Oye… -el rubio rasco su nuca- ¿Estas bien?

_ Si

_ Bueno… que bien… mmm… Gaara te confieso que yo estoy hasta las manitas por Sasuke.

_ Lo sabía

_ ¿¡Si?

_ Si

_ Vaya

_ Era obvio, Naruto… él no esta aquí.

_ Lo se y por eso no he podido decírselo… ¿Tu que excusa tienes?

Con esa frase, el rubio desapareció en una nube de humo. Gaara no cambio en nada su seño, pero sus pensamientos corrían frenéticos, el no era de dejarse llevar por una pasión, pero eso le provoco no experimentar con cosas que cualquier chico de sus edad pasaba, incluida la atracción; fuera de hombre o mujer, era simple y llana atracción; su vida de shinobi y después Kasekage lo absorbió a tal grado de no tener vida social, una novia o ¿novio? Estaba fuera de su alcance, se prohibió a si mismo ese placer… ¿seria hora de apreciarlo?

_**00000000000000000000**_

Un avergonzado Lee caminaba hacia su casa, el ultimo ataque fue decidido y esa noche se llevaría a cabo, el aun no estaba muy convencido, pero el que no arriesga no gana y el quería ganar un preciado tesoro. En su habitación horas después se miraba al espejo checando su atuendo, su figura, su pose guay, y su inconfundible sonrisa, estaba listo ¡llegaba su hora!

Ajeno a esas lucubraciones, Gaara se daba una ducha relajante, la frase de Naruto aun dando vueltas en su cabeza… ¿Tu que excusa tienes?... No, no tenia excusa y ¿que si se calentaba por el suculento trasero de un chico? no seria el primero ni el ultimo, ahora como obtener ese… digamos capricho, ya lo pensaría tenia toda la noche, salió de la tina ,se enrollo una toalla y camino hacia la cama, los rayos de luna se colaban por la ventana y por eso distinguió la figura que se encontraba dentro de las sabanas de su cama, se acerco pues la falta de chacra era algo raro, se acerco y alzo las sabanas con una mano mientras en la otra empuñaba un kunai.

¡Por Kami! Ahí sin ninguna prenda sobre el, se encontraba ese shinobi loco, los ojos obsidianas lo miraron y una tímida mano se alzo en muda invitación. Que de verdad por mucho que los rumores corrieran el Kasekage de Suna no era de piedra mucho menos de arena, y cuando en un movimiento veloz e inesperado, la boca del pelinegro se pego a la suya y la beso con ansiedad, pasión y… amor, la luz llego al pelirrojo, ¡Ese era su lugar y ese hombre era suyo! le pasera a quien le pesara. Se recostó sobre el otro, las mordida en cuerpo de ninja de Konoha, fueron el preludio a algo mas, de un golpe Gaara lo empalo; el grito agónico de ambos por el dolor se dejo escuchar –ya que no pusieron sellos para evitar el sonido- ambos se quedaron estáticos mirándose y Lee retomando su hiperactividad, se movió un poco; el pelirrojo gimió si el, que había sido el que… digamos… Lo metió, le dolió ¿como se sentiría el de abajo? claro que de ese chico de ojos grandes se podía esperar todo. Gaara lo miro y lo beso tiernamente, los movimientos continuaron y los brazos de Rock se estrecharon sobre la esbelta figura del Sabaku, los brazos de Gaara elevaron las piernas de Lee para separarlas mas, las erráticas embestidas fueron acelerándose y ambos llegaron al orgasmo; el de cabello negro con un grito y el pelirrojo mordiéndose los labios evitando dejar salir cualquier sonido.

Apenas se recuperaron y Rock se lanzo a devorar los labios ajenos, quería que Gaara perdiera los papeles y se juraba que lo lograría, venero ese cuerpo níveo y llegando al miembro que ya estaba mas que interesado, lo lamio con gusto retirando los restos de semen, el Kasekage se aferraba a las sabanas y apenas unos gruñidos lanzaba, el movimientos de sus testículos por una expertas manos lo desquiciaron… No esperen ¿¡Expertas?, de un movimiento se levanto y sin consideración tomo a experto en Taijutsu del cabello para levantarlo, lo miro fieramente y las palabras –casi gruñidos- heladas, se escucharon

_ ¿Quien te enseño a hacer esto? –su amante respondió con una sonrisa inocente.

_ Las Kunoichis, me dieron algunos consejos y alguno artículos para leer*… lo… lo estoy haciendo mal.

¡Oh cielos! si Gaara sonriera lo estaría haciendo en ese instante, ese chico era genial y el que había pensado que… ¡la sangre! Se dio un golpe mental, era ¡Obvio! que el chico había sido virgen.

_ No,… lo haces… muy bien.

El pelinegro sonrió y retorno a su tarea, chupando con fuerza y ahuecando las mejillas logro su cometido Gaara olvido hasta su nombre y se corrió con un gemido muy masculino, Lee se recostó mimoso sobre el pecho pálido ronroneando, el pervertido pelirrojo apretó las nalgas de su amante y con fuerza lo monto sobre su miembro y el propio Lee se movió con fuerza sobre él mientras se pellizcaba los pezones, el pelirrojo acaricio la erección de su pareja… instantes después se corrieron juntos. El día los encontró abrazados y con un no Sabaku velando el sueño de Rock Lee. Este seria la realidad, juntos hasta que la muerte los encontrara.

_**00000000000000000**_

Los meses pasaron y era común ver -cuando estaba de visita- al Kasekage con su novio caminando por las calles- el poco tiempo que tenían libre- el cumpleaños de Lee se acercaba y pensaban celebrarlo en grande, la cuarta guerra ninja se veía como una posible realidad y ellos preferían disfrutar al máximo temiendo que la muerte los hallara, era mejor no pensar mucho en eso; sobre todo por que ahora ambos estaban seguros; que si uno faltaba el otro le seguiría de inmediato.

Fin.

*Las kunoichis leen yaoi

Termine y espero que les haya gustado, esta pareja me encanta


End file.
